Patch - 2015.04.03
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *Before basic attack animation increased from 0.033 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Vertical Square E: ''No longer knocks attacking enemy heroes back while in the process of releashing the effect of The Real Thunderbolt R. *Base Attack Damage reduced from 60 -> 56 *Attack Damage Growth reduced from 4 per level -> 3.5 per level *Now while Mikasa flies and she is stunned or applied with debuffs or crowd controls, she will stop in place and no longer fly to the destination point. *While Mikasa is immobilized, she will not be able to shoot Grappling Hook from her 3D Maneuver Gear. *Base Attack Damage increased from 48 -> 53 *''Machine Gun Mode Q: ''Added new passive effect: Black Rock Shooter gains 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% bonus Attack Speed. *''Machine Gun Mode Q: ''The bonus Attack Speed from active effect reduced from 40%/45%/50%/55%/60% -> 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% *''Machine Gun Mode Q: ''The duration of Machine Gun mode increased from 3 seconds -> 4 seconds *''True Blue Feather W: ''The number of critical strike attacks increased from 3 times -> 4 times, the duration of True Blue Feather buff increased from 4.5 seconds -> 7 seconds *Base Attack Damage increased from 46 -> 52 *''Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi W: ''Now activates the active effect no longer disables the passive effect. *''Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi W: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.4 AP -> 0.2 Bonus AD, damage type unchanged. *''Demon God Descent R: ''Cooldown increased from 80/70/60 seconds -> 90/80/70 seconds *''Demon God Descent R: ''Duration increased from 4 seconds -> 5 seconds *''Demon God Descent R: ''Now gains the cooldown reduction effects. *''Harass E: ''The chance to trigger taunt effect reduced from 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% -> 14%/18%/22%/26%/30% *''Harass E: ''Now will not taunt the targets that are already taunted. *''Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) Q'' and Shippu Senjin (3rd Upgrade) W: The interval on eah damage dealt reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.25 seconds, the total damage unchanged. ---- 'Eternal Arena Items *The value of the damage the dark shield can withstand adjusted from 400 -> 200 + Level x 10 *Now can no longer apply the dark shield on the target that already has the dark shield effect from this item's ability. *Now can no longer apply the dark shield on the target within 15 seconds after the duration of the latest dark shield effect from this item's ability on the target is over. ---- Item Mall *Ryougi Shiki ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold. *The price of all discount skins now restores back to their original price. *Tactical Nuclear Graphic Card ( ) on sale for 25 Diamonds. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the visual effect for the debuff of Dual Roses ( ). *Fixed Wildhammer Warrior's ( ) '''''Warrior Potential E would reduce the true damage. *Fixed Tony Tony Chopper's ( ) Brain Point E would amplify the true damage dealt on the target. *Fixed Ouma Shu ( ) under special circumstances could stack a visible link of Void effect from Singer Sword Q without breaking the link at any range. ---- ----